Lost Diamonds
by Smileyface519
Summary: The Diamond twins, James and Elizabeth have necklaces and when they are put together make a diamond. But the problem is James was separated from Lizzy when they were younger. This is what happens when James doesn't recognize his twin after eleven years.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I have a new story for all to enjoy! I got this idea when I was in the shower where I get my best ideas from (don't judge me). Anyways I finally am not busy so I typed this and thought it was good enough to post. I'm done blabbing and now please enjoy, Lost Diamonds. :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I only own my account and my OC. :[  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

J.P.O.V

I woke up like I did every morning. I sat up on the bed in the room that I shared with Carlos. I sometimes can't believe sometimes that I have been in a band for a year now and it has been so much fun! I hear my alarm clock beep and I turn it off even though, Carlos won't hear it anyways. I looked at the night stand beside my bed; it has my alarm clock, my lucky comb, and a picture of me and my twin sister holding up our necklaces together making a diamond. Yes, I James have a twin sister. Her name is Elizabeth Diamond and I haven't seen her in eleven years. I remember the last night we spent together in the same room.

***Flashback***

We were lying in the beds in the room that we shared. I felt empty inside; our parents were separating, I was staying with our mom in Minnesota and Elizabeth was going with our father to Florida in the morning. Then I heard a soft sniffling coming from the other bed. "Lizzy are you OK?" I asked using her nickname.

"Jamie, I don't want to leave you and mom." She said using my nickname as well.

"Me too Lizzy! I will miss you lots!"

"Hey Jamie, maybe we will meet up again someday!" she said.

"Maybe we will."

***End of Flashback***

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my name and then a pillow was thrown at my head. I turned my head to see a tired looking Carlos sitting on his bed. "What the hell was that for?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well 1, you were in dream land or James land whatever floats your boat and 2, what time do we have to be at the studio?" he asked.

I looked at my clock and then said, "In a few minutes."

Oh well we will be late again...

***Time Skip***

When all four of us were in the lobby of the Palm Woods, Kendall spoke up and said, "The last one to the studio is a rotten egg!"

Then we were off. I can already tell it is going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so I forgot to mention that all the guys are 17 years old so yea. The next will be longer than this one so please be patient with me... How was it? I want your reviews to tell me how I did and what you think of the story! Reviews also make me happy and type faster! So REVIEW! :]<strong>

**Peace, Love, Pie**

**~Smileyface519 :]  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry for the long delay in updating! I had writers block and I have been so uber busy so I haven't gotten much of a chance to write! But now I'm on Christmas break so I might get more of a chance to write! Anyways I'm so happy with the response that I got from the last chapter (but were I live there still hasn't been a decent snow fall yet)! Thanks to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story! It means a lot! Happy Holidays to everyone! Now on to chapter 2! :]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did, they would rule the world! :]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

J.P.O.V

I sped off in front of everyone. I was running so fast that before I knew it, I was at Rocque Records. I dashed into the studio, then I looked behind me to see if anyone had caught up to me; and then I ran into something. I stumble backwards but I kept my balance, then I looked to see what I had knocked over. What I had knocked over was not a something, it was a beautiful girl may I say. "Sorry." we mumbled at the same time.

We both smiled and I held out my hand to help her hand. She grabbed my hand and I helped her up. Now that she was standing, I got a better look at her. She had brown hair that was done up in a neat bun, she had hazel eyes; she was wearing a blue blouse, a black pencil skirt, and black heels. "Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going" We apologized at same time again.

I chuckled and said, "I never caught your name."

"My name is Elizabeth but please call me Lizzy."

"My name is Diamond, James Diamond."

"I'm guessing that you're one of Gustavo's 'dogs'."

"Yea, that's-" I was cut off by the sound of the other three 'dogs'.

"James could you have run any slower?' Logan asked, sarcastically.

"Actually since I ran ahead of you guys, I ran into Elizabeth here." I pointed to her.

"Please call me Lizzy." She corrected.

"Hi, I'm Carlos! That's Kendall and Logan!" Carlos exclaimed, literally bouncing up and down.

"Hi." Lizzy said and waved.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Kelly's assistant."

"Well I guess the assistant needed an assistant." Kendall chuckled.

"DOGS! STUDIO NOW!" Gustavo bellowed. Lizzy winced at the sudden volume change as she walked over to Kelly.

I rolled my eyes as we walked into the sound booth and put on the head phones. Then the Gustavo hit a button and the music to "Elevate" started playing in the head phones. We started to sing the lyrics along to the beat of the music; I noticed Lizzy standing on the other side of the glass, wearing her own pair of head phones, swaying to the beat of the music, and she was clutching something on a silver chain around her neck. But I couldn't tell what it was.

* * *

><p>"Dogs, you are done for the day! But before you go! DO NOT, harass Elizabeth! She wants to be normal! Unlike you dogs!" Gustavo yelled.<p>

"So can we leave?" I asked; I was anxious to see where Lizzy went.

"YES!"

We bolted out of Rocque Records and we saw Lizzy heading towards the Palm Woods. We decided to fallow her form a safe distance of course because Logan said if we go to close she might think we are some sort of creepy stalkers. When she got to the Palm Woods, she kicked off the heals that she was wearing and put her down. We kept fallowing her in the lobby of the Palm Woods and got a little closer but then Lightning ran in front of us. Making us fall to the ground with a, thump! Lizzy turned around to see what all the noise about. The she saw us on the floor; a few feet away from her. Great now she probably thinks we are stalkers.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter? Was longer than chapter 1 or was it too short? Please let me know so I can make the chapters if i have too! Reviews, favorites, or alerts are always welcome! If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask because I will answer them! :]<strong>

**Happy Holidays! :]  
><strong>

**Peace, Love, Pie**

**~Smileyface519 :]  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I hope everyone had a good holiday! I wanted to thank everyone for favoriting, reviewing, and alerting the story! It means a lot to me! So when I started writing this chapter it was before the holidays, so yea. But I have fluid in my ear and have my mom's cold but I posted this anyways. Ok, I will stop talking so everyone can read! On to chapter 3! :]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did, a lot would be different.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

J.P.O.V

Lizzy turned around to see what all the noise was about. The she saw us on the floor; a few feet away from her. Great now she probably thinks we are stalkers. "Are you guys stalking me?"

_"Ha, how ironic?" _I thought to myself.

"No we were fallowing you from a safe distance until, Lightning tripped us." Logan explained as we picked ourselves off the floor.

"Ok then…" She said and then turned around again, walking towards the elevators.

"Wait! What apartment do you live in? Carlos asked.

_"I bet she lives in 2K!"_

She turned back around and said, "I live in 2K." then she turned around again and went towards the elevators as my eyes went wide.

_"Ok this getting weird."_

(The next day)

K.P.O.V

The day after we met Lizzy, Logan, Carlos, and I walked across the hallway and I knocked on her apartment door; we wanted to ask her something. After a few minutes we heard a shuffle of a pair of feet and then the door swung open to reveal a tired looking Lizzy. "What?" Lizzy grumbled tiredly.

"Good morning to you to sunshine." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I don't like to be woken up at," Lizzy pulled her glasses off the top of her head read the time, "7:30. No offense but you guys are well guys, it's early. What are guys doing here?"

"Momma Knight wanted to know if you wanted to know if you wanted to come over for breakfast!" Carlos said, a little too loudly.

"Sure, I will be over in a few. Oh yea, where is James?"

"He's getting his 'beauty sleep' and see you in a few then." I said.

"Cool." She said and then shut the door.

We turned around then headed back into the apartment.

J.P.O.V

I walked out of the room that I shared with Kendall and into the kitchen. I saw the guys walk back as Momma Knight flipped pancakes. "Good morning. Where did you guys go?" I asked.

"Mamma Knight asked us to invite Lizzy for breakfast." Logan said and then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said as I walked towards the door.

I open the door and saw Lizzy standing there in dark blue jeans and purple shirt that said: 'I'm awesome.' She smiled up at me and we said, "Hey." At the same time.

_"This getting really weird!" _

I smiled and said, "Come in!"

"Thanks James and nice bed head." She said as she walked past me.

I pulled out my hand held mirror and looked and saw that my hair was all over the place. I shrieked and pulled out my lucky comb and fixed my hair. When I was done I put my mirror and my lucky comb away and rejoined everyone. They all had sat down to eat pancakes and bacon. I hope they saved me some. "Yes James, we saved you some." Katie said reading my mind as I sat down to at the table.

"So Lizzy, where are you from?" Katie asked.

_"I bet she is from Minnesota."_

"I was born in Minnesota, then I moved to Florida, and after that I moved here."

"You lived in Florida?" Katie asked excited; it was one of the few places we hadn't gone to on tour yet.

"Yea, it's really pretty there." She said smiling.

"You're so lucky." Katie said.

"Thanks and what's up with the no holiday decorations?" Lizzy asked.

"Oh, we are going to Minnesota to visit some family for the holidays. We will be back after the first of the year." Mamma Knight said.

"Cool. You guys are so lucky! I wish I could come!"

"Maybe, you could come too. We have an extra ticket." Mamma Knight said.

"Oh, I couldn't do tha-"

"Nonsense, you will have more fun than spending the holiday alone." Mamma Knight said, smiling.

"Sure, why not."

"Good, we are leaving in two days."

"Thank you. Then I better get packing." She said; getting up from the table and left.

This going to be great! Maybe, I can learn some things about Lizzy. I wonder why we have this weird thing of saying things at the same time and me knowing what she is going to say. I have a new goal of finding out why these weird things are happening before the trip ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Did everyone enjoy chapter 3? Please review, favorite, or alert! All is welcome! Don't forget to ask me any questions! So on another note, when I went to church for Christmas, the deacon was talking about some old show and one of the episodes where a kid takes the baby Jesus statue and told the statue that he would give it back if he got a red wagon for Christmas. So the kid got the wagon and gave the statue back. Then today I was thinking what kind of kid would take it? Then I thought Carlos is the kind of kid that would take it. Anyways that's my random story. :]<br>**

**Have a Happy New Year to anyone who celebrates it! :]  
><strong>

**Peace, Love, Pie**

**~Smileyface519 :]  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back! I'm sorry for the wait! My computer went weird on me and it would work right but it's finally fixed so in celebration of the new year and my computer is working again, I decided to post the actual chapter 4! I deleted the author's note that I posted earlier and now this chapter is in place! Thanks to all the reviews, favorites, and alerts I have been getting. I'm sending you all virtual hugs! Now on to chapter 4! :]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. The sadness...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Elizabeth's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock at 6:00 A.M. I hit the snooze button on the alarm clock and sat in bed trying to remember why I set my clock to go off this early. Then it hit me today's the day I'm flying to Minnesota! Now that I was more a wake, I got out of bed and got dressed and then fixed my hair and brushed my teeth. Then I grabbed my carryon bag and my suitcase and walked out of my apartment, locking the door behind me then I put my house keys in my bag. I walked across the hallway to the apartment 2J and knocked on the door. Mrs. Knight answered the door and let me in. Everyone was on the orange couch but James, no surprise there. "I hate ask but how did you get an extra ticket?" I asked.

"Someone thought he needed a seat for his helmet." Mrs. Knight said who was looking at Carlos.

"What? No one said Helmet wasn't a real person!" Carlos said bouncing in his seat.

I giggled and said, "Carlos, I don't think anyone wanted to hurt your feelings."

"She's right." James said leaning on the door frame of the bathroom.

"Any ways if we want to actually make our flight we should leave now." Logan said getting up from the couch.

We all walked out the door and left the Palm Woods and then piled into the Big Time Rush mobile and we began our journey to the air port.

J.P.O.V

The ride to the air port was filled with general chit chat and we got past security pretty quickly. But since Carlos was hungry again, we had to stop to eat. This now why we are rushing to make our plane. We made our plane and the good thing about being in a band is that we get first class seats and the better food. Did I mention better bathroom with bigger mirrors? I sat down next to Kendall, Carlos and Logan were next to each other, Katie, Mamma Knight, and Lizzy were next to each other. After we took off, the pilot told us we could move around the cabin; I noticed Lizzy and Katie take out laptops and start typing rapidly on them. "Hey, I wonder what they are doing on the computer." Kendall said only loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm curious too but it's probably girl stuff."

He shrugged his shoulders in response.

E.P.O.V

Katie and I were instant messaging each other so no one could hear our conversation. Mrs. Knight had fallen asleep a little bit ago and the guys were busy with mindless nonsense. My laptop message pinged; I looked to see what Katie said. **Katie: James and Kendall are staring at you.**

**Lizzy: They are? I guess I haven't noticed…..**

**Katie: It's kind of creepy. O.o Look for yourself. **

I looked at her then towards where Kendall and James where sitting. Kendall quickly averted his gaze and looked at the floor. James stayed staring at me for a few more minutes before he realized I noticed that he was staring at me. **Lizzy: So? Kendall and James are being weird. :/**

**Katie: Or James likes you! :)**

**Lizzy: No he doesn't! **

**Katie: Your typing says no but James's eyes say yes.**

**Lizzy: See you're just as weird as them! Maybe Kendall is rubbing off on you…..**

**Katie: No he's not!**

**Lizzy: Oh really?**

**Katie: No, maybe, yes. Ok yes he is….**

**Lizzy: That's what I thought. :]**

"Please put away your electronics and fasten your seat belts. We are going to begin our descent." The captain said.

I turned off my computer and put it back in my bag. Then the plane's nose began to dip its nose and then soon the wheels of the plane hit the runway. I looked out the window and saw snowy Minnesota just as I remembered it. "Come on Lizzy the guys already left the plane without us." Katie said pulling me to where the guys were standing and impatiently waiting.

We grabbed our luggage and got a car that fit all of us plus our luggage and then we were off towards the hotel. When we got there Mrs. Knight gave us our room arrangements. "Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are in room 2B. Katie and I are in room 2C. James and Lizzy, I hope you don't mind sharing and you're in room 2D."

"I don't mind if James doesn't mind." I said.

"Sound good to me." James said.

"Cool, here are your room keys." Mrs. Knight said handing us each a key.

"Thank you." James and I said at the same time.

_"Why does this keep happening?"_

We all piled into the elevator and then went to our separate rooms. I stopped at room 2D with James right behind me and I opened the door with room key that Mrs. Knight gave me. I walked into the room and James turned on the lights, reveling white walls, two queen sized beds with red bed spread, white pillows with a red accent pillow on each bed, a pale red couch on the side of the room, and wooden desk in the corner of the room. Well I didn't expect this at all. I thought it would be some run down room with no matching colors. How did they afford this? Oh wait, they are a band. But I couldn't shake this strange feeling that I was getting like this has happened to me before. "Why do I feel like I'm having déjà vu?" I asked.

"Yea, me too." James said.

_"Figures he would feel the same."_

I looked at the little clock on the night stand; it was 11 o'clock at night. I yawned and said, "I think we should go to bed."

He nodded in response and went to the bathroom to change. While he was gone, I changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and I fell asleep before he came back.

* * *

><p>J.P.O.V<p>

I woke the next morning to the sound of the hotel room's phone ringing. I rolled out of bed and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey James, its Katie. My mom said we are just ordering room service for breakfast."

"OK. Thanks Katie." I said and then put the phone back on the hook.

"Hey Lizzy we are going order room service, what do you want?"

I waited for her answer but never got one. I looked over at the bed she was sleeping in and she wasn't there. I looked to see if she was in the bathroom but the door was wide open and still no Lizzy. I looked by the front door to see if her shoes were still there but they were gone. I decided that I would eat and then I would ask the guys to help me find her. I ordered some and then I ate and then I got dressed. I called the guys room. "Hello?"

"Kendall, its James. Put me on speaker this is very important!"

"OK, OK, James! Take a chill pill," Kendall said, "ok now you are on speaker."

"What's the problem James?" Logan asked.

"Lizzy is not here!"

"What do you mean she's not here?" Kendall asked.

"I mean, I woke up and she isn't sleeping in her bed and her shoes aren't where she left them." I clarified.

"There's a park across the street. I bet she's at the park!" Carlos chimed in.

"Great idea Carlos! Can you guys meet me in the lobby?"

"Sure James just give us a few minutes to get dressed." Kendall said.

"OK, bye." I said and then I hung up the phone and then headed to the lobby.

* * *

><p>"What took you guys so long?" I asked.<p>

"Relax James; it's only been 20 minutes." Logan said.

"Whatever. Let's go." I said shooing them out the front door of the lobby.

We walked out the door and then across the busy street to the park. When we got over to the park we all instantly saw Lizzy. She was perched on a tree branch that was hovering over an outdoor ice skating rink. "Lizzy!" We all shouted at the same time and ran towards the tree she was sitting on.

She turned around on the tree branch and saw us. We stopped in front of the tree she was sitting on. "How's the air down there?" she asked smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Did everyone like it? I liked it! Please tell me in your reviews what was your favorite part of this chapter. I'm just curious because I'm proud of how this chapter turned out. So reviews, favorites, and alerts are all welcome! :]<strong>

**Peace, Love, Pie**

**~Smileyface519 :]  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry for the wait! I'm not going to make any excuses for my absence but yes, here is chapter 5! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts this story has gotten! It means a lot! I was texting my friend while writing this (you know who you are) so that is one of the reasons it took me a little longer for me to update. So on to chapter 5! :]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it because you all know I don't.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

E.P.O.V

I'm sitting on a tree branch that's right on top of an ice skating rink in the Minnesota Park and I'm enjoying the silence until I hear people calling me name. I turn around carefully on the branch and see Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James below me on the ground. I smile and ask, "How's the air down there?"

"Get down here!" James says firmly.

I roll my eyes, "You're not my father."

"We are not having a Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader moment! Now get down!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine, since you asked so nicely." I huffed and then jumped down from the tree.

"Happy now?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Very. What we're doing up there anyways?" James asked.

"Waiting for you guys to find me." I said

"Why?" Kendal asked.

"Because I wanted to go ice skating." I said, reveling the bag that held my skates.

They all looked at each other and then at me. They all nod in approval and then we went off to skate.

In a few short minutes I was skating circles around the rink. "You pretty fast for someone wearing figure skates." Carlos said while skating next to me.

I abruptly stopped and turned around to look at him. "Oh, you're a hockey player that thinks they're faster just because they wear skates without a toe pick." I said annoyed.

"Well, kind of." Carlos said unsure of how to answer.

"We kind of all of us thought that." Logan said skating next to us with Kendall and James nodding in agreement.

"Well I'm about to prove you all wrong! Carlos you are the fastest right? Well let's race to the other side."

"Let's do it!" he said.

"On your marks…Get set….Go!" Logan shouted.

I bolted across the rink and before I knew it, I was at the other side of the rink with Carlos puffing behind me. "She's fast." Carlos said before collapsing on top off the wall.

I chuckled and looked at James, Kendall, and Logan who were staring at me like I had grew another head or something. "Did I prove my point or do I have to race the rest of you guys?" I asked.

"NO!" They all said and then skated quickly away.

* * *

><p>(Christmas Day)<p>

E.P.O.V

I woke up to the noise of Katie screaming about something and then jumping my bed. "Come on Lizzy get up! It's Christmas! My mom rented a room and there's food and presents!" She said jumping up and down.

I sat up on the bed and said,"Yes but, how do we wake up sleeping beauty over there."

Without another word she got off my bed and jumped on James's bed and said, "James there's a sale on 'Cuda!"

In a few minutes he was sitting up saying, "'Cuda? Where's the sale?"

"There isn't one. But since you're up, it's Christmas! Come on James there's presents!" Katie said getting off his bed and throwing our robes at us.

I put on my robe and slippers then followed Katie the room she was talking about with James right behind me. When we walked into the room, we welcomed by the scent of really good smelling foods. "Good morning!" Mrs. Knight said, she was sitting on a couch next to Kendall and the couch was by a small Christmas tree with presents surrounding it.

I took a seat in between Logan and Carlos on another couch and James took a seat next to Kendall while Katie handed out presents. When most the presents were handed out, Katie came up to me with a small box in her hands. "This is for you!" Katie said, handing me the box.

I read the tag and it said: **To: Lizzy**

**From: Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall**

"You guys didn't have to get me anything!" I said

"Just open it. You'll like it." James said.

I tore off the wrapping paper and then open the box to revel a charm bracelet with four little charms. One was an ice skate, one was a Christmas tree, one was a smiley face, and one was a moon. I picked it up and put it on my wrist. "Thank you so much! This is the best Christmas ever!" I said smiling.

"You're welcome!" They all said in unison.

* * *

><p>(New Years)<p>

E.P.O.V

"Now get close to that someone special and get ready to count down to the New Year!" the reported said on TV.

We were in Mrs. Knight's and Katie's room and we all had poppers in our hands and hats on our heads. It was sadly the last night that we get to spend here and tomorrow we are flying back to L.A. James stood next to me as the countdown began. "10…"

"…9…."

"…8…."

"…7…."

"…6…."

"…5…."

"…4…."

"…3…."

"…2…."

"…1…."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered blowing off poppers.

Then James leaned down next to me and kissed me on the cheek and said, "Happy New Year!"

I looked and said, "What was that for."

"I guess I feel like you are my sister." He said and then walked away.

James Diamond is one strange person.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I completed another chapter! Please tell me what you think about in your reviews! Reviews, favorites, and alerts are all welcomed! (I also accept virtual hugs and cookies)! :]<strong>

**Peace Love Pie**

**~Smileyface519 :]  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm really sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy and I was going to post this earlier with EpicMickeyfreak but we didn't get a chance too. But she says hi and that she really did want post this with me but she couldn't so she told me to say this. I have other things to say before you read Chapter 7. Well this isn't one one of my best chapters and I'm not very proud of it. I'm sad to say this story will be ending soon and after this story ends, I will start another story called it never feels good. But I'm going to make an epilogue and don't know what yet so if anyone has any ideas please PM me or leave it in your review! Ok now on to the story! :]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Kendall's P.O.V

I was sitting in the crib watching TV and enjoying the silence. Then I hear a banging coming from the front door. Spoke to soon. I see Logan and Carlos burst through the door talking at the same time. They come up to me still talking at the same time and I can't understand what they are saying. "Whoa guys slow down; I can't understand you two at all!" I say and they finally stop.

"James and Lizzy are twins!"They exclaim at the same time.

"Ha ha, funny prank guys, you guys got me." I say. There is no way they are twins.

"We are serious Kendall." Logan says in a serious tone.

"But you guys have no proof."

"Well kind of." Carlos says.

"Humor me." I say.

* * *

><p>Carlos's P.O.V<p>

I was walking around the Lobby looking for Logan. I wasn't really looking were I was going when I ran into some one and we both fell to the ground. I sat up and saw that I knocked over Lizzy. "Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." I said getting up from the ground and then I helped her up.

"No, its fine Carlos, it happens all the time." She said and then pulled something out of her back pocket.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh this, it's my lucky comb." She said while fixing her hair.

"Oh well see you later." I said then I ran to find Logan.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

I was waiting for Carlos to come and find me when I saw Lizzy walk by with a hand held mirror in one hand and a comb in the other. I walked up to her and asked, "Do you happen to call that comb your lucky comb?"

"Yea, how did you know?" She asked confused.

"Lucky guess." I said and then saw Carlos coming toward me.

"Bye." I said and then walked up to him.

"Do you think Lizzy and James are twins?" We asked at the same time.

"Wait how do you know?" I asked.

"How do you know?" Carlos questioned.

"I asked fist."

"Fine, I was just talking to her and her 'lucky' comb." He said.

"Well I just saw her, a hand held mirror, and a 'lucky' comb." I said.

"You don't think." Carlos said.

"To Kendall!" I exclaimed and then we went back to the crib.

* * *

><p>K.P.O.V<p>

"Now we are here." Carlos said.

"You know it's kind of a coincidence that James had twin sister named Elizabeth that he hasn't seen in 11 years and they say things at the same time." I say thinking about it a little bit.

"They both look a lot like each other." Carlos added.

"They kind of act a like." I say.

"Didn't James and his twin back in Minnesota have necklaces?" Logan asks.

"Yea and isn't Lizzy always wearing a necklace?" I ask.

"Hey guys come over here and look over here." Carlos says from the window.

Logan and I walk over to the window and see Lizzy and James tanning at the Pool right next to each other. "Isn't that a little weird?" Carlos asks.

"Just a little bit." Logan said.

Then we heard the door open and shut. We turned to see Katie looking at us like we all grown three heads or something. "Ok do I even want to know what you three are doing?" she asked.

"Well do think Lizzy and James are twins?" I asked.

Katie thought about it for a few minutes then asked, "Yea a little, why?"

"Well James has a twin that we all lost connection with 11 years ago and don't you remember her name?" I asked.

"Yea her name was Elizabeth but she didn't like to be called that she liked to be called Lizzy…. Oh…" she said finally getting it.

"Alright it's settled we are going to launch operation: Twins, starting now!" I exclaim.

We started to make plans on how to figure out this weirdness that is going on in the Palm Woods! "Guys don't tell James." I say.

"We know!" They shout at me.

* * *

><p><strong>OK not my best chapter but tell me what you think. Oh before I forget I have a new word for everyone, the word is Lavenous and if you don't know what I'm talking about go look for Lavenous on my profile. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites I got from the last chapter, it means a lot! So since I love all of those things please review, alert, and favorite!<br>**

**Peace Love Pie**

**~Smileyface519 :]  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've been so busy and I didn't get a chance to write. I know this next chapter is really short but the next one will be much longer! I promise! Chapter 8 will be last chapter unless I do an epilogue but I have no ideas for. There is a 50% chance I will make an epilogue. Thanks to all how reviewed, favorited, or alerted! It means a lot! So now I would love for you to enjoy chapter 7! :]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own Elizabeth.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Kendall's P.O.V

The next few weeks we all spied on James and Lizzy when they were together. There was nothing that gave us enough evidence that suggested they were twins yet! Today was a little different, James usually is eating breakfast with us at 9 and it was noon and there was no sign of James. There was also no sign of Lizzy either. She usual came to J2 around 10 and well again its noon. "Hey guys, what's wrong with James?" Carlos asked innocently.

"I don't know but let's go find out." I said getting up from my spot on the orange couch.

We walked up to James' room and I knocked on the door. Few minutes passed with no answer and then I knocked again, no answer. "Hey James, we're coming in." I said hesitantly opening his door.

I opened the door to see James, sitting on his desk chair while twirling his part of the diamond necklace between his fingers, with bags under his eyes, his hair out of place, his eyes were red and puffy, and the picture of him and his twin was face down on the night stand. This was very un-James Diamond like. "James are you OK?" Logan asked.

James just shook his head in response. I looked at the calendar beside his bed; today's date was circled with a red marker at it said, '12 years since I last saw her.' Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. It has been twelve years since James last saw his twin, Lizzy. I slowly backed out of James' room with Logan and Carlos fallowing me. "Well something tells me you know what's wrong with him." Logan said.

"Yea, it's been twelve years since James last saw his twin." I said,

"Oh…." They said at the same time.

"Let's go check on Lizzy because we can check if she's acting like James is." I said walking towards the door.

* * *

><p>K.P.O.V<p>

We left J2 and walked over to K2. I knocked on the door and after a few minutes we heard a shuffling of feet. Then door opened Lizzy looking exactly like James did and she looked like she had just been crying. "Are you OK?" I asked.

"No! It's been twelve years since I last saw my twin brother!" Lizzy said like she going to start crying again.

They guys and me shared the same look, now it was interrogate her. "You never told us you had a twin brother. What's his name?" Carlos asked.

"His name was James and he was so sweet. We have a necklace and when you put the pieces together it makes a diamond." She said holding up her necklace.

"What happened to your twin?" Logan asked.

"James and I were separated when our parents got divorced twelve years ago." She said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"How sad; you know Lizzy you never told us your last name." I said.

"Diamond, but why would that matter anyways?" She asked.

"No reason but is your birthday, July 16?" I asked.

"Yes, how do you know?" Lizzy asked.

"Well our very own James Diamond has a twin sister named Lizzy, he hasn't seen her in twelve years, their birthday is July 16, and he's crying for the same reason as you." Logan said.

"What are guys saying?" She asked.

"We're saying James is your twin Lizzy." Carlos said.

"You're joking right?"

"You have a picture of your twin right?" I asked.

"Yea let me go get it." She said, walking away then come back with a framed picture.

"James has the exactly the same picture!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I want proof of this."

Without saying anything else Carlos darted out of Lizzy's apartment and came back a few minutes later with the same picture. "See?" Carlos said showing her the picture.

"No, it can't be." She said looking back and forth between the two pictures.

"It's very true" Logan said.

"I believe it but James never will." Lizzy said.

"Do you happen to have an old photo album from when you guys were little?" I asked.

"Yea, why?" She asked.

"I have a plan." I said slyly.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Did you guys hate it, think it was OK, or did you like it. Tell what you think in a review. Dose anyone have any suggestions for the epilogue? Anyways review, favorite, or alert all are accepted and greatly appreciated! Till next time! :]<br>**

**Peace Love Pie**

**~Smileyface519 :]  
><strong>


	8. I'M SO SORRY!

**Hi! I'm really sorry but I'm not going to continue writing this story! I feel really bad! I'm really busy and I don't get much of a chance to write! I know you all were waiting for an awesome ending but I also can't figure out how to end the story! I'm sure everyone can imagine how it would end but I can just sit down and type it... I've tried to type it but it never came out perfect (I wanted the ending to be perfect)... So write I actually have a few minutes to write this and tell you my unhappy news.. :(**

**I'm going to keep this story "in progress" in case anything changes (if I get an idea).  
>I have new story that I will start as soon as I'm not sure what to call it yet...<br>**

**Signing out for now,  
><strong>

**Smileyface519 :/  
><strong>


End file.
